


Hot Day

by Wassereis



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoxton comes back from grocery shopping and is in for a pleasant surprise. Hoxton/Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. As always, characters don't belong to me, but I used them for some dirty fantasy. Please be aware, this is graphic and bascially PWP. I had no beta, so I apologize for mistakes in advance. 
> 
> Now enjoy and leave a comment! ♥

Hoxton cursed under his breath as he walked in the Dry Cleaners, the weather outside was hot, but inside here the humidity instantly made him sweat. At least four washing machines were rumbling, a constant noise he got used to fairly quickly. He couldn't wait to crash on the couch and have one of the ice cold beers he just bought.  
He hurried through the room, to the backdoor, balanced the plastic bags full of groceries on one arm, while he fumbled for the keys in his pocket.  
Bloody hell, why did this take so fucking long?!  
Finally he managed to open the door and quickly stepped inside and kicked it closed behind him. He made his way over to the kitchen area of their safehouse. It wasn't luxurious, but after prison it was like a five star hotel to him. He threw the bags on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer. He opened it with the edge of the counter and took a big sip. So fucking good.  
Now that he had settled in, he looked over the rest of the room. The other heisters were out, doing whatever. Sometimes they stopped by to have some beers or discuss certain details about plans and weapons, or trained in the basement. Now it was just Wolf, who hung around just as much as he did; and him.  
Where was the crazy twat anyways? He glanced at the couches and saw Wolf with his back to him. He had his head leaned on the edge of the couch, his eyes were closed, although he looked like he was hot. His brows furrowed in concentration and he licked his lips. Then Hoxton heard him take a shaky breath. Was Wolf in pain? No, his expression was way too pleased for that.  
Hoxton knew he was a curious man, and he could make a good guess what was going on, this unusual behavior needed further investigation. He grinned slightly, Wolf still didn't notice him, not even the noise when he came to the hideout.  
He took another look and noticed just then that Wolf was wearing in ear headphones, probably even with noise canceling. No wonder he could walk around here as loud as he pleased, Wolf probably wouldn't hear a fucking army of the FBI bursting through the door when it came to it right now.  
He decided that the other man needed further observation, he was still breathing really heavily and Hoxton grinned slightly. He walked over to the middle of the room, didn't dare to look just yet, he already suspected what was going on. He reached the couch that faced Wolf exactly and finally he looked at Wolf.  
„Motherfucker“ he took a sharp breath. This view was definitely so much better. Wolf sat on the couch, his legs were comfortably apart. He was wearing a gray shirt and black pants. His fly was open and the pants pushed down a little. And his erection was.. just mouthwatering. Hoxton slightly tilted his head. Naughty, naughty Wolf. He sat on the couch and decided to enjoy the sight a little longer before he made Wolf aware of his audience.  
He couldn't, and didn't want to look somewhere else. Wolf was fully erect, even looked painfully hard and his fingers itched to tease him just a little more, making him beg for release. He felt his cock twitch, slowly becoming hard at the display.  
Wolfs hand moved over his erection with pressure, he could see, but so so slowly. Hoxton groaned, kinky bastard. He watched Wolf teasing himself further, just caressing the underside with two fingers, up to the tip, the low moan was just as hot as watching. Hoxton pressed the palm of his hand against his hardening cock. Damn he hadn't had a good fuck in a long time, and now he felt the pressure in his belly. The longing to just grab Wolf by the neck push him face down on the couch and fuck him mercilessly..... Fuck, he couldn't just let this opportunity pass, but he was a patient man, and he was set to enjoy the view just a little longer. Wolf looked like he was just keeping himself mere inches from coming; and how much he loved the sight. It was so fucking hot. He rubbed his palm against his now full erect cock.  
Wolf tightened his grip and jerked himself just a few times, he moaned rather loudly, and a small whine escaped him when he let his hand go. Hoxton bit his lip, his pants were becoming way too tight and he wanted to touch his aching cock, he needed release from this pressure.  
He watched Wolf who lay his right hand on his thigh, slowly moving towards his crotch. His fingers were brushing his balls slightly before he took both in his hand and massaged them gently. Wolf groaned from deep in his throat and his cock twitched, a small bead of precum rolling down.  
Hoxton couldn't suppress a moan, who had such perfect fucking balls? They looked incredibly smooth and the glistening precum looked delicious as hell, he wanted his hands on Wolf right fucking now. He was aching hard, he was watching one of his crew jerking off and it was the hottest thing he could remember he had ever seen.  
„Fuck“ he hissed. He stretched one leg and touched Wolfs calf with his boot.  
Wolf opened his eyes, and he could see a little panic as he saw him sitting right in front of him. He ripped the headphones out.  
„What the hell Hoxton?!“ he even blushed. Adorable.  
„I could damn well say the same Wolf. Bloody hell, jerking off in the middle of the fucking room.“ he grinned, took a sip of his beer, which he had sat aside on the floor next to him.  
„Go on then. Don't be a pussy Wolf. I want to see you cum.“ Wolfs eyes grew a little darker, his pupils were blown, he almost couldn't see any blue in his eyes anymore.  
His answer was nonverbal as he moved his hand back to his erection and made a few deliberate strokes. His eyes were hooded but he was looking at Hoxton, who was watching the other mans hand. This was even better when Wolf accepted that he watched him. He grinned at him and palmed his erection through his pants.  
„Come over here.“ he said. Calm but dominating. He was a little surprised as Wolf moaned at his tone. He even got off the couch and took the two steps in his direction. Then he stood there, erection weeping and watching him with curious eyes.  
„On your knees“ Hoxton grinned, really testing his luck here. He wouldn't want to force Wolf into something, but he was a man capable of making his own choices, so he gave him that. And he complied. Wolf slowly slid down and Hoxton enjoyed seeing Wolf kneeling submissively before him.  
Just as he wanted to finally open his pants Wolf shoved his hands aside and looked and him. He leaned down to rub his face against his erection through the pants, one of his hands cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly.  
„Fuck“ Wolf smiled, he seemed to have fun. He slowly opened the pants and the zipper and Hoxton lifted his hips a little to help him take the pants down a little, more wasn't necessary. Wolf just seemed to take in the sight for a moment, then brushed his finger over his thick erection. He moaned, close to begging himself.  
„Fucking tease“ he said through his teeth and this time it was Wolf who grinned. Finally he laid one hand around his cock and moved it careful, while Hoxton closed his eyes. Finally some of the fucking pressure was gone, replaced with more lust. Wolfs fingers were slightly rough, but it felt bloody amazing. As Wolf grabbed him a little harder he bucked his hips a few times, moaning low.  
He had thought he was in heaven before, but when Wolfs tongue was tracing the whole of his length from his balls to the tip he nearly saw white. Finally Wolf seemed to have enough of teasing and took him in his mouth, he sucked slightly, moving his hand on the rest he couldn't reach.  
Hoxton groaned and and bucked up his hips, Wolf gagged around his cock and he grinned, while the other shot him an angry glare. Wolf worked him with both his mouth and his hand. Then his second hand came up and massaged his balls, just as he did himself before. It felt too good, and it had been too fucking long that Hoxton hadn't come, so he got close to the edge faster than he had wanted. He looked at Wolf, his cheeks hollowed around his cock his lips red and his erection leaking. That got him an idea. He put one hand on the short hair of the other man and made him look up. Wolfs mouth was still on his cock and he nearly came then as he looked at him with big dark eyes.  
„Come up here“ His voice was rough and darker than usual. Wolf got to his feet again and looked at him questioningly. Hoxton leaned back on the couch and patted his thighs, beckoning Wolf to come closer.  
„Sit on Daddys lap, will ya?“ he grinned. Wolf just scoffed, took off his pants and boxers, but sat down on his thighs, facing him. Hoxton didn't know if it was okay to kiss him, but he really wanted to taste the other man so he sneaked one arm around Wolfs waist and the other one on his neck. He pulled him closer and Wolf was the one to close the distance as their lips met in a feverish hot kiss. Hoxton felt as if he was melting. They tasted each other and Wolf seemed to enjoy it as well, he moaned shamelessly into Hoxtons mouth. He broke away and spit in his hand.  
„Now I want to finally fucking touch you. Fucking tease you are.“ he murmured and lowered his hands to let his hand slide over the length of Wolfs erection who watched him working his hand up and down. He moaned and bucked up, he surely was still close. He whimpered a little as Hoxton took his hand away. „Dont worry love, I got just the idea“ He lubricated his hand again and pulled Wolf closer to him. Their cocks touched and he moaned. Wolf jerked his hips again, he seemed to be very eager for release. Hoxton put his hand around both erections, he couldn't get all of it, but enough to get some friction for both of them. He started moving his hand slowly. Wolf panted and rocked against him at the same time. Their cocks rubbed against each other, as he still jerked them off, and it felt so so fucking good. He was getting closer to the edge and he knew he would come soon. Wolf didn't seem to be behind as his movements became more erratic and he groaned and whined. Hoxton suddenly was determined to make Wolf come first, so he could enjoy the look on his face. He leaned over pulling the shirt away slightly to reveal Wolfs neck. He knew Wolf was getting off on pain, probably as much as anyone in the crew. So he didn't hesitate and bit him hard where neck and shoulder came together. He heard Wolf moan loudly, he leaned back and dug the nails of his left hand in Wolfs ass as he watched his face. Wolf moaned loudly, his eyes snapping open, impossibly dark as he bit his lip and jerked against Hoxton. He moved his hand a little harder against them both and felt Wolfs cock twitch against his own and warm liquid moistening his hand and cock and Wolf stared into his eyes. The look send a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock and he jerked them off a little faster, knowing this was all he needed while Wolf rode out his orgasm and he closed his eyes, felt the built pressure explode in pure white ecstasy, as Wolf still moved against him.  
As they both came down from their high Wolf leaned against him and he lazily put his hands around his waist. Wolf looked at him with hooded eyes „You smearing cum all over my shirt“ „Don't be such a sissy Wolf. Look at the front of your shirt. Can't be fixed anyways.“ He was right, his pants, both of their shirts were stained with spit, sweat and cum. He grinned. What a mess.  
„Get up now.“ He shoved Wolf to the free side on the couch and stood up. He took his shirt off and wiped his hand on it, while Wolf put his boxers back on. He threw the shirt in some corner, he would bring it to the cleaners later. Hopefully they wouldn't look too close. He closed his pants, there were only two small spots on it. Would do for a few more minutes until he showered and he grinned at Wolf as he walked to the kitchen area.  
„Want a beer mate?“  
Wolf just grinned back and hold up the bottle Hoxton had opened earlier.  
„Wanker.“


End file.
